A Star Light Diary
by The Dhark Briar
Summary: The Senshi of the Sol system are mysteriously disappearing without a trace. Usagi has sent one of the newer Senshi to find her most trusted allies to help her... they bring along another new face. Currently on hiatus too.
1. Falling Stars

Disclaimer: None of the original Sailor Moon characters belong to me in any way. They are the sole property of Naoko and I am merely borrowing them for my own entertainment. Any made up characters in the story are from my own mind.  
  
Sitting here I pour my feelings out into you. Heh, who knew that I would one day stoop down to writing in a little girl's diary with a pink unicorn on the front. But, as I picked up her pen and started to fill out your pages... I begin to let my mind wander. I begin to think of all the 'what if's. Like... what if I was more aggressive then what I was? Would you have seen me in the way I wanted you to? Or would you have grown to hate or fear me instead? What if I stayed back on earth and fought for your heart like any real man would do? But then, it was already written in the stars that you and Mamoru-san were meant to be. I sometimes wonder if I really loved you... or if it was the power you possessed. Perhaps I was just in love with the idea of love... and you were just an easy poster girl for me to pin my somewhat unwanted affections on? I continuously fill these stalk white pages out, letting my mind drift further and further into the day dream I always have of us. Of the future... of what if you were free to love me... I could only wish upon a star... and hope my dream goes far.  
  
"Seiya-sama..." Seiya looked up from her writing, quickly closing the book. She folded her arms over it, and tried to hide it from the view of the figure that filled the door way. She glanced over her shoulder at the most recent trainee. She fought a blush that suddenly threatened to sweep over her face. She turned away from Arashi and looked down at her diary. Finally she took the small book and stuffed it under some papers. "What is it, Arashi-san?" The tall, lanky figure of a lesser princess stood... she looked a little nervous, knowing she intruded upon Star Fighter's private time. Chewing at her lower lip, she lowered her onyx colored eyes. "I'm sorry, Ma'am... but the others told me to come and retrieve you." Her ashen grey hair fell over her face in thick, unattractive waves. Really the girl either needed to learn to use a comb, or get it cut. Seiya sighed as she stood, running a hand over her face. She swallowed, and took a deep breath. It just wouldn't do for the others to know that she... Sailor Star Fighter was writing in a girlie little unicorn diary. She collected herself as best she could, which was considerable. Finally she turned on heel and looked to Arashi. She moved across the room, and placed a firm hand upon the younger girl's shoulder. "It's okay." Seiya offered her a gentle smile, then pulled her hand back and lightly punched the girl in her arm. Arashi gave a small smile and rubbed her arm. Both of them laughed at it, though to anyone else it didn't seem that funny. Arashi always strived to be like the Star lights... she had almost idolized them for most of her young life. Any kind of attention from any of them was very much appreciated by the girl. "Let's go before they start to worry about us." Seiya slung an arm around Arashi's shoulders, and ushered her out of the room... and away from Seiya's secret Diary.  
  
Yaten frowned to herself as she crossed her arms over her chest. She was growing increase impatient till she heard the hollow footsteps. Their boot heels clicked against the palace floor with an echoing click as they came down the hallway. Yaten's lemon-green eyes narrowed on the pair as they were both laughing. She got that crossed look on her face, one that looked as though she had been sucking on something rather sour. "What took you two so long?" she accented each word with a bit of venom. Seiya looked amused as she came to stand in front of Yaten. Arashi shadowed Seiya, and looked down at the more petite form of Yaten. There really wasn't that much difference in their height... but Arashi always seemed to be intimidated by the silver haired Star light. Yaten just glowered at the both of them.... waiting for something. But what? Finally it came. The soft, unsure steps came from around the corner. Seiya glanced over Yaten's head as a pretty young girl came around the corner. She was very pretty... very tall girl with a wealth of rich brown hair, and crimson eyes that just shined with intelligence. Seiya slid past Yaten, and bowed before the girl. "Good evening, Miss... is there anything we can do for you?" I was only after a moment she noticed the new girl was a Senshi. The girl was quiet, and her eyes darted around the strange palace. She knew Yaten, had just met her a few hours before hand... but it was the two women, who made her a bit nervous. One, who must have been Seiya... Usagi told Eiko in great detail of her past friend, stood to the side with a noble expression on her face and a long black pony tail that ran down her back and past her waist. The other one, who she really didn't known, looked almost as out of place as her. The grey-blue haired one gave her a slight smile, and lowered her eyes a bit. She had an almost beaten look in her eyes as pitch as darkness. Eiko offered a smile back before turning her attention on Seiya. "I am pleased to meet you, Seiya-san. Usagi-sama has told me so much of your adventures back in the old days." Arashi glanced at Yaten, who returned her look with a glare. Finally Yaten stepped forward, and tugged on a limp lock of Arashi's hair. "When are you going to get mop-top cut?" Arashi felt her face burning, but before she could answer... the new girl went on. "I am Sailor Libra... Usagi sent me to plead of the Star lights to come and help her once more." That caught everyone's attention. Seiya was the first to speak, though Yaten just smirked slightly. "What? What happened to Odango?" Libra's eyes widened slightly, and she shook her head. The glorious mane of brown hair swirled around her shoulders. "No, Usagi is just fine... but a few of the others have gone missing." She frowned slightly. "They vanished without a trace, and Usagi is growing increasingly fearful for her friends. Please... will you come help us?" Her red eyes went from Seiya to Yaten, to Arashi. Yaten scowled, and lowered her eyes to the floor, Seiya nodded... and Arashi looked over her shoulder for a moment. "Yes, we'll come... just let us gather a few things." Seiya turned to walk away. Arashi looked to Seiya, and nodded too. "I would like to help also... if that is okay with you, Seiya-sama." "No! No way are we bringing her with us!" Yaten barked as she glared up at Arashi. Seiya could never understand Yaten's complete hostility towards the way too thin girl. Arashi seemed hurt by Yaten's outburst. "No, Yaten-san... this will be a good first time for Arashi to come on. Besides, we can't always protect her in these palace walls. She had to get out and dirty her hands sometime." Seiya was rewarded by a bright smile from the dark girl. Yaten just growled and stomped off to get ready. "Thank you, Seiya-sama." Arashi whispered to her teacher, placing a gentle hand on her arm. "Thank you so much..." and with that Arashi was gone as she went down the opposite hallway of Yaten. Seiya turned to look at Libra, and shrugged her shoulders. "Even when you get as old as us... they still act like children." Libra smiled, and giggled. "Come on... maybe you can inform me what's going on lately on earth." 


	2. Journey

Disclaimer: None of the original Sailor Moon characters belong to me in any way. They are the sole property of Naoko and I am merely borrowing them for my own entertainment. Any made up characters in the story are from my own mind.  
  
/Sitting here once again, alone. I am writing to you again. I know you are only an inanimate object, as I had said countless times before. But, I can't help myself. Can you really blame me? I can't talk to the others. If I talk to Taikki, she would just dismiss it. Tell me I am foolish to still be carrying my misplaced desire for you. If I told Yaten... she would only tell me how stupid I am. I know I am not like that... foolish and stupid just two pretty ways to tell me I'm an idiot. But I'm not. Though, if I tried to tell Arashi... I would have to spend a lot of time explaining it all to her. She wouldn't understand, couldn't understand about my feelings. She is a sweet girl, and she would try to console me but that's not what I need. What I want... no, it's not. So, I use you Diary. I spill out my most private, inner emotions into your pages. At first I hoped that by doing so... it would lessen the pain in my heart for Usagi. But it has not... it only grows with each delicate scratch of the pen against your beautiful pages. Maybe... maybe if I see her again... thing will be different this time. All I can do is hope... to wish... I wonder if my star is out tonight./  
  
The door to Seiya's compartment opened, and slammed on it's little railing. Yaten looked upon Seiya, the look in his eyes were posstivly murderous. Upon arrival on Earth Seiya and Yaten once again took up the identity of two of the Three Lights. The way Seiya thought of it... there would be a lot less to explain under those names... then what there would be if they came as themselves. Plus, they could cash into their famous identities, and get in places others couldn't. And... Usagi might be impressed this time.br "You put me in the same compartment as /her/." Yaten's cat like eyes could have spit fire out at Seiya from the look of outrage in them. The raven haired, now, young man just gave his comrade a mischevious grin. /He planned this!!/ Yaten was practially fumming by the time he left Seiya. Seiya leaned back into his seat, and crossed his arms over his head. Laughing to himself, he closed his clear blue eyes. "Well, he took it better then I thought he would."  
  
Outside Yaten slammed his fist into the wall of the narrow hallway. The train continued along it's journey... and just down the way he could hear Arashi and Libra conversing. The silver haired Star Light frowned, and took a few steps away from them. He really, really didn't feel like seeing either one. Yaten knew if he had to spend even a little bit of time with either one he would go nuts. That's why he would have much prefered to have his own compartment... then share with /Arash/. He opened a sliding door, and stepped into an abandoned room... listening quietly as he shut the door. /What were those two up to?/ He thought to himself. Arashi stopped walking in front of the room Yaten retreated into, and looked up at Libra. "You really think I should?" "Most diffinatly." Yaten couldn't see them, but he imiaged she was nodding her head. "I really don't know, Eiko..." Yaten pressed himself against the door. /What were these two talking about?/ "I mean", it was Arashi's voice, "I..." She heistanted, and Yaten strained to listen. She sounded a bit embarassed. "I never did that before is all..." "Oh, Arashi... it will be okay." There was a patting sound, and a slight shuffling of feet. Yaten frowned. /What the hell/? He pressed more into the door... a million ideas, and images running through his mind. "I know of serval good people who can do it for you. Just trust me on this, I know a lot about these kind of things." There was a husk giggling. /Things? Things! What kind of things?/ Yaten growled, and was nearly scratching at the door in anger. "Well... if you think I should", she sighed, Arashi that is. "I could give it a try... you know, try new things." There was a prolonged pause. "But, do you think the others will like it once it's done?" /Done? What done/? Yaten pressed his hands into the door... till suddenly there was a sound. Kind cracking, kind of bending... and then Yaten found himself leaning over more then he thought he could do. Light spilling into the one dark room he was hiding out in. There was the startled scream of two girls as the door to the compartment to the side of them suddenly toppled over and pinned them to the other wall. Yaten blinked serval times.. the girls blinked too. It was one of those akward moments... very akward... "What's going on here?" A certian raven haired boy stood not far from them. Then suddenly his head fell back as he started to laugh. It was the laughter that haunted Yaten. 


	3. Part One: A New look For Arashi

Disclaimer: None of the original Sailor Moon characters belong to me in any way. They are the sole property of Naoko and I am merely borrowing them for my own entertainment. Any made up characters in the story are from my own mind. On a side note, Eiko (Sailor Libra) belongs to my most creative girlfriend. *Smiles* She was kind enough to let me borrow her role play C for my story. Besides, who else to round off such a beautiful cast then the amazon like Eiko?  
  
/Well, once more I am here. Alone, and it's night out. On the train it was just one humorous mishap after another. Yaten seems to be very much out of her Element right now. It's strange. Usually she's more cool, collective then this... and her remarks to Arashi, and now even Libra have become so much more harsh. There was a time or two that I had to step in-between Arashi and Yaten. I know Arashi is a sweet, and gentle girl... but even a saint would have their breaking point with Yaten. I think Yaten is getting very close to that. Like the storms that raged along the planet of Arashi, Arashi (the girl) is getting more dark, intense... and ever changing. I know Yaten has something to do with this change in her. But lately I am not sure what is it... the name calling, the snide remarks, or is there something else between them that I haven't put my finger on? They seem to hate each other. Or, at least Yaten seems to hate Arashi. Poor Arashi just finds herself the subject of this blind anger of Yaten. I wonder if Yaten has a problem... and... I wonder what Arashi's real name is. It just accrued to me that I never asked, and she has never told me. Or anyone else that I know of. I wonder how this might make her feel... it certainly makes me feel pretty low for not knowing. After all, we have taken care of this girl since she was but a tiny tot. That reminds me, her birthday is coming up. I really should get her something nice on earth. She might enjoy that./  
  
"Come on, Arashi!" The Amazon brunette grabbed a hold of the slender girl's hand, and tugged her along the street. Eiko had to practically drag Arashi towards the local mall while Seiya and Yaten settled some last minute paper work with their old manager. While traveling to Tokyo, Eiko and Arashi got just a bit closer. At least, as close as Arashi had ever been to someone. She idolized the Star Lights, and loved the royal Princess. But, she never had anyone who was her own age around... someone she could think almost as a friend. Eiko seemed to be a lot like her. Neither girl talked about their home planets, and nor did they encourage each other to speak of such things. It was like an unspoken vow to each other not to pried into the past... and that was just fine for both girls. Besides, Arashi liked talking to someone and not being judged for once... not having to be at her best to impress. It seemed Eiko like her just the way she was. "Eiko, wait a minute..." Arashi frowned as she felt something strange. The small hairs along the back of her next began to raise as she glanced around. They were already at the mall, and had entered... they found themselves in the crush of a crowd, being pushed and shoved along the line of stores. But, apparently Eiko didn't hear her voice over the roar of the crowd as she was soon inside a rather chilly department store. All sorts of clothes lined the shelves, and hung on racks. Eiko dived into the middle of it all, sorting through different designs, and flinging what she liked at Arashi. The feeling had gone away, so the slender storm haired girl walked to the taller girl. She allowed Eiko to pile clothing on top of each other, and nearly burry Arashi under it all. "Oooh, this will be a great color on you." Eiko muttered as she laid a soft grey sweater on top of the pile. "You look more like a winter to me, then anything else." Arashi frowned. /What did she mean by a winter? What was a winter?/ Arashi thought to herself. Eiko must have noticed Arashi's puzzled look because then she started to explain. "It's like a color pallet. Warm colors are called summer, cold colors are winter... cool colors are Autumn... and so on." She smiled as she ushered Arashi around the store. It was nearly three in the afternoon when Arashi went through most of the clothing Eiko found. And yet, Eiko was still bring it to Arashi by the arm fulls. Arashi bit her tongue, thinking it would be polite to just accept and try it all on at least. But Arashi couldn't see the point in so much of it... after all, her and the Star Lights might not be staying long. And she doubted she would need any of this clothing back home. Still, it was nice. Being pampered, and made to feel special. Plus, some of this stuff was very pretty.  
  
"Are you done in there?" Eiko tapped her foot on the carpet, and rolled her eyes just slightly. "Almost... but..." Arashi's voice trailed off... and there was a small sound of frustration. "Ara-chan, are you okay in there?" Eiko tried to look over the edge of the stall, which would have been pretty easy... except these were also built to keep men from looking in. "S-sorry, I'm fine... just..." A sigh, and the sound of a zipper being pulled up. "I don't know about this... and please, don't call me Ara-chan. It's just Arashi." Eiko's laughter filtered through the air, it was a light and musical sound. "Alright, alright. But come out now... let me see how you look." She stepped away from the booth, and stood back with her arms crossed over her chest. Slowly the door to the stall opened, very slowly. Arashi poked her head out, blushing a bit. "C.. could you come in here instead?" She glanced around the department store nervously. No one was really around except the check out lady. "Non-sense. Get your butt out here right now." Eiko waved a teasing finger at the unsure girl. Arashi just sighed in defeat and slid from behind the door. A soft gasp escaped Eiko's lips as she stared at Arashi. With the unicorn Arashi always wore it made her look very tall, and almost gawky. Like she might really have the body of a boy. But, standing here in front of Eiko with the light beaming down on here just right... she was... pretty. She had the long, slender legs with a slight tone to them that most women would kill for. Smooth, unblemished thighs the color of pale cream. And the cut of the short leather skirt reveled that Arashi did indeed have a waist... though her hips were somewhat narrow. But even that little imperfection could be over looked. Arashi's face burned even more as she lowered her dark eyes and tried to cover herself with her hands. "I don't know... I never wore anything like this before." Eiko's eyes lit up, and she laughed once more. "We're buying it!" "But..", Arashi started to stammer. "No buts. We're taking it... with everything else. Besides, it goes great with your pretty bracelet." Arashi's hand went around her wrist as the words left Eiko's lips. Eiko wasn't sure if Arashi did it on purpose, or if it was a subconscious act of protectiveness. She smiled gently as she placed a hand on Arashi's shoulder, and made her look up into her kind crimson eyes. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure Seiya...." A small grin formed on her lips, "and /Yaten/ will love it." It was the way, the tone that Eiko used when she said Yaten's name that brought a rather sour look to Arashi's face. "Feh, Yaten wouldn't like it. It would just give him all the more reason to be at my throat. He... he hates me!" She said the last little bit quickly as she walked back into the changing booth, and slammed the door. Eiko sighed softly and shook her head. "I'm sure that's not true. Yaten is just under a lot of stress, that's all." Arashi was silent for a while. "Besides, who wouldn't love that skirt? You looked almost like a runway model in it... all we need to do is get your hair cut. Like we talked about on the train." Eiko grinned a bit more. "Before Yaten suddenly had us crushed against the wall." "Ok...", Arashi's voice was a bit more steady now, drained of emotion. But when she exited the stall in her own clothing... her dark eyes were sparkling with hidden laughter.  
  
Seiya sat on the couch. His arm was thrown over the back as he tilted his head to stare at the ceiling. They had been in town for no more then three days.. and already his time for the next two weeks was booked solid. Yaten was somewhere in the background grumbling about something that had nothing to do with the situation at hand. Seiya was almost tempted to ask his friend the reason for his foul mood these days... but decided it was best to leave it. What ever that was bothering Yaten might go away... and if not, he was sure Yaten might come to him to talk. After all, even in this form... Yaten was still a woman at heart. And women always liked to talk about problems to their closest friends. Upon arriving Seiya hadn't seen hide, nor hair of the girl he once teased, and called Odango. Eiko, he was calling her that now since coming to earth, had said Usagi was away for a few days... but would join then soon. Seiya wondered for a moment what Odango was up to. His lips curved into a smile as he gave a low chuckle. Yaten came over, and scowled down at Seiya. "Seiya, are you even listening?" Seiya blinked his eyes, then gave a loud yawn. He made quite the show of stretching. "Sorry, I must have been off somewhere else." He threw that devil may care grin that usually made the girls' who came to their concerts melt. Yaten just rolled his eyes, and walked to the TV. Flipping the switch a news reporter came on the air. "Latest breaking news. I am at Numuro Mall where just a while ago it had erupted into total chaos. Witnesses are claiming that a demon of some sorts appeared out of no where, wielding a double edged sword...." He voice was drowned out as the crowd around him started to scream, and panic. People were running all around, and the reporter was trying to keep control and continue talking. But then the camera man dropped his video camera and it ended there. Seiya looked up in stunned silence at Yaten, Yaten arched an eyebrow. "And so it starts again, eh?" Seiya just nodded, and got up. "Lets go."  
  
"Senshi...", a grunted voice echoed through the empty store. "I can feel you here... taste your power on the back of my tongue like a fine wine. Come out now, and I will spare the humans." Arashi clung to Eiko's side as they hid in the middle of a cloth rack. The Demon walked back them... his rusted armor creaking in a sinister fashion. Arashi was shivering like she couldn't believe it as Eiko held her close. Even Eiko was worried... she didn't know what it was, or why it was here. She knew about as much as Arashi which was... it was big, bad, and carried a deadly looking sword. Add the fact that it seemed to be looking for them, and it only summed up to a lot of trouble. A loud crash, broke the silence and made both girls jump. The monster had picked up one of the sale racks and flung it half way across the room they were in. "I said... COME OUT!" It roared, picking up another one, and just pushing it to the side. It was coming back... closer and closer. By this time it was close enough that Arashi could make out most of the faded detail in it's armor. Eiko made a small sound, and suddenly pushed Arashi away from her. Arashi caught herself on a bar, and held onto it as she watched Eiko rush from their hiding spot and in front of the Demon. She stood out in front of it, moving around so that it's back was finally towards Arashi. "I'm here." The Demon gave a chuckle, his arm shot out with lightning speed and grabbed Eiko by her wrist. "Haha, another one. My Queen will be very pleased with me." He gave an oily grin as he pulled the tall girl towards him. "Where is the other?" "What other?", she struggled a bit.. and gave a yelp of pain as it's fingers tightened around her wrist. It was a threat to break the bones in it... Eiko could feel it. "I'm telling the truth! I'm the only Sailor Senshi here. Just.. Just leave the humans alone." Arashi watched as the scene unfolded. What? Eiko was trying to protect her... Arashi's eyes widened as she felt something old stir in her. This... this reminded her of something. Something very old, and almost forgotten. (Flash back)"She's not here!" A small girl, like Arashi, stood in front of her dressing table. "You lie!"/(end of flashback.) Arashi frowned, feeling tears well up. That's it... Eiko reminded her of her sister, her twin. Her hand went to her bracelet as she gently stroked it. The Demon glanced around, frowning. He could feel something here... it wasn't very strong, but it was somewhat alien to this world. Well, the one he held was almost alien to this world, but been here much longer. "You lie." Arashi's hand tightened around her wrist as she slid out the back of the rack... un noticed by the monster, but Eiko saw her. The look in her eyes told her to run away... but Arashi didn't want to. The single stone on her bracelet started to glow as she held it up in front of her. A moment later she shouted her henshin phrase, and the process began. Her body was enveloped in a Electra grey, and orange aura... nearly blinding both Eiko and the Demon as Arashi transformed. "What the..." The Demon jerked around just as Arashi finished, and stood there tall. There creature didn't have long to take in the whole act as Arashi erupted from the energy that encased her body. Her gloved fist made contact with the Demon's stomach as she put as much force as she could into the punch. It caught the beast off guard, and Eiko tumbled from his grip. Arashi was kneeling by the fallen girl's side, and grasped her by her elbow. "Are you okay?" Her voice was soft as she stared into Eiko's eyes with a worried expression. Eiko smiled, and nodded. Arashi helped her to her feet... but at that moment the Demon regained his bearings and was ready to launch a physical attack at the two girls. As he was in mid-lung... a blast of energy came out from no where. The creature was knocked back a few feet into a mirror. Arashi grabbed Eiko and shoved her behind her back as she faced the creature. She was angry... more then angry. She didn't even take time to wonder who saved them. All she knew was that the monster was still breathing, and still a threat. She held out a hand, as something seemed to magical form against her palm. She grasped the hilt of something... then flicked it to the side. "Frozen..." The hilt sparked to life with grey-blue energy. "Aura", the energy gave a muted snap as he flung her arm towards the Monster. Like a whip, energy spilled from the hilt, and snaked around the creatures body. The Demon suddenly gave a jolt as from the neck down his body was in-cased in ice. "Star Serious...." Star Fighter arrived finally to finish the Demon off. "Laser!" As it was engulfed in Fighter's attack, it suddenly dissolved and evaporated. The monster was no more. Arashi turned to Eiko,and hugged him. "Oh god... Are you okay?" Arashi seemed to be crying as she clung to Eiko. Eiko held her and brushed a hand over her hair. She wasn't crying, but she allowed Arashi to cry into her. "I was so scared it was going to take you away like... like.." Silence filled the air as Arashi pulled herself together, and pulled away from Eiko. She rubbed her eyes with her gloved hand, and looked up at Star Fighter. She gave a thankful smile to the older woman as she got to her feet. "Thank you... if you hadn't blasted that beast when you did, the first time... me and Eiko would have been two stains on the carpet." Star Fighter gave Arashi a puzzled look. "I just got here. Star Healer made it inside before I did... and found you first." She looked over her shoulder as the piete Star Light came out from behind the clothing rack. Her silvery hair was in a bit of a mess, and she scowled at Arashi. "Yeah, Thank me. I'm the one who saved your worthless hide." She looked up at Arashi who just watched her like a deer would watch the wolf. Finally Star Healer noticed something different about Arashi. This was the first time she saw her in her fuku, but there was something else. "What the hell happened to your hair?" Arashi's face burned more, but Eiko came to her defense. "She had it cut... why don't you say something nice for a change? Huh?" Arashi shook her head, muttering that it was okay and was about to walk out of the store. As she walked past Star Healer her grey, and pale blue outfit disappeared into her clothing before she transformed. Healer watched her in stony silence as Arashi kept her eyes to the ground. She... actually looked kind of pretty. Not that Healer would admit that she liked the way Arashi was dressed... from the tall boots, to the short leather skirt... even the poet blouse looked very class and made Arashi look like she had a few curves. But it was really her hair that kept Healer's attention. It was cut short so that her face showed more, and spiked just slightly to frame her face in a rather attractive manner. Her hair was actually still a bit long, but not as long as before. Most of it had been brushed back from her face, and curled over the tops of her shoulders. She was chewing her lower lip as she brushed past Healer. Star Fighter had already de-transformed, and left with Eiko in hand. They were going to go get Arashi's things, and put them in the car. So.. that meant Healer and Arashi were alone. Healer closed her eyes, and let the transformation go... becoming Yaten the Idol singer once more. He walked towards Arashi watching as she brushed her hand nervously over her bracelet. "... it looks nice." Yaten started as he reached out a hand to touch a spiked lock of Arashi's hair. But he didn't get the chance. Arashi pulled back before he could touch her, and turned accusing eyes on him. She had enough of his games, and she couldn't take her anger anymore. "Leave me alone!" She growled out at him in a way he never heard her do before. Her eyes were like black ice as she glared down at him. "I hate you." She spat at him, then turned and ran. Yaten watched as Arashi ran from the store, disappearing into the empty mall and not stopping. He just blinked, then frowned. /What the hell was wrong with me/? Of course the girl hated him. He never gave her a reason to feel anything else. 


	4. Taken

Disclaimer: None of the original Sailor Moon characters belong to me in any way. They are the sole property of Naoko and I am merely borrowing them for my own entertainment. Any made up characters in the story are from my own mind.  
  
~@~  
  
Author's Notes: There isn't going to be an enter in Seiya's dairy in the Chapter like the others... because this is really a carry over from Chapter Three. On another note, I don't use Taiki mainly because I don't know a whole lot about the character... and really doubt I could do her justice. I might try bringing her into the story line later on,but for now it's just the two Star Lights.  
  
~@~ He was talking again. Always talking, always complaining, or just plain insulting her. She had blocked out most of his words by now, her hand flinching at her side. Her fingers inched, her mind was hot. She couldn't take anymore of this... he grew quiet, very quiet. She glanced up, watching Yaten rake his eyes over her form. She was never good enough... not as an Apprentice, not as a Senshi... not even as a Woman. She had lived with his, well at the time her, scorn for as long as she could. Why couldn't Yaten just see her as a person and not as some foul uritch with no purpose of being there, no right to be in her shining life.  
  
Arashi sensed some movement, Yaten had mumbled something. He was reach out... to touch her. Of course Arashi flinched away like a frightened animal. Her reaction angered her. She was always trying to make Yaten look at her as something. She always tried to be her best. Her eyes burned with anger so uncontrollable it scared even Arashi... but she allowed that anger to fuel her courage. "Leave me alone!", the tone of her voice even surprised her.  
  
The look on Yaten's face was enough to give her a small, sick little pleasure. She liked that. She wanted him shocked, wanted him to learn to fear her as she did him. She wanted to hurt him in every way she could. /Good, let him feel my pain./ "I hate you", she bit off each word... but as she watched his golden lime colored eyes widen she felt the first planks of sorrow. No, she didn't mean it... she knew that. But... oh, god. What had she done? She turned then, running away from him. Away from the raw emotions she was feeling at the moment. No, it couldn't be happening this way...  
  
Arashi's eyes stung with unshed tears, just as her lungs burned for just one more breath. She had just tore out of the clothing store, and was halfway past the food court when she finally stopped. She walked into a little enclave with a series of telephones mounted on the walls around her. Leaning against a tiled wall, Arashi slid to the floor and stared miserable into space. She... no, He... Arashi had to think in terms of guys instead of women when the Star Lights were concerned. If she stopped even for a moment, she might mess up in the public eye. Not that it would really matter now. She was sure Yaten would never speak to her again.  
  
As Arashi wallowed in self pity, she had failed to notice a dark shadow falling over her. It darkened the area around her, and seemed to block out the bright sunshine. Arashi curled into herself silent tears. The alien girl had pulled her knees to her chest, and now had her forehead pressed against them... it was one of the factors that dealt in her not seeing the creature before it was too late. But as she dull came to realise it was no longer light in the little sections marked off for the phones.... that was when she looked up. The shape lunged at her... and that was all Arashi knew as she slid into the darkness of the unconscious state of mind.  
  
~@~  
  
Yaten was confused at first... then slipped into classic denial. I mean, he complimented the girl. It might have been the first he ever paid to her. And yet she certainly didn't take it gracefully. No, she had threatened him... well, it was veiled threat, but one none the less. Hell, he had even gone out on a limb to do so. He put up his own self-respect to do so. Yaten fumed as he stomped around the clothing racks like a sullen child. Why couldn't she just take the compliment, and thank him? Any normal girl would have killed to have that. Back in the not so old days on Earth the fair sex had practically swarmed, or swooned over the Three Lights... and here, Arashi wouldn't even give him a smile. She blushed, of course... but that was it.  
  
Anger started to set in about the rejection he was subjected to. But as hot feels flooded his soul, a small part of his mind had to remind him that he was no better towards her. He had always criticised the girl... went out of his way to make her feel un-welcomed all her life on their new Planet. And she had come from a war torn planet, losing everything. Her family, her home, even her own Twin Sister was given up for loss. She came to them a broken child, and he had made it his priory to grind her face into the flag stone of the castle, so to speak.  
  
Yaten hated it when he proved to be the one in the wrong. He was a bastard, he knew that... But, why was he really? He had lost family too, a whole planet... and not just once but twice. So why wasn't he more empathic towards the child. Seiya, and Taiki had been. They might have seen a little bit of themselves in her... but, Yaten didn't. Or he might have, but it was a part of him that was lost to Star Healer forever.  
  
"God... Arashi", he whispered under his breath. He closed his bright eyes, his throat constricting. He hated emotion most of the time, at least these type... the kind that made you cry.  
  
"Yaten!" A voice sounded from behind him. He turned to see Eiko jogging towards him, her long hair bobbing behind her in a pontail. "Have you seen Arashi? She didn't come to the car... and she's not here. Seiya says we're ready to go now..." She glanced around, smiling slightly.  
  
Yaten shook his silvery head slowly. "No, she just ran out that way not even five minutes ago." He frowned some, "Are you sure she didn't run past you?"  
  
A worried look caressed Eiko's features as she slowly nodded. Something didn't bode well with the two... the slender young man, or the Amazon brunette. Something was wrong. Together Eiko and Yaten left the clothing store in search of Arashi. They really had no idea where to look, but Yaten was sure she headed towards the closest exit she could find. They traced what they believed to be the way she went... which was the only way Eiko was sure.. after all, the other exit was where Seiya was. And Arashi hadn't gone past them. As they entered the food court of the deserted mall something caught Yaten's eyes.  
  
"What's this?", he turned towards the phone enclave.  
  
Something was glittering in the sunlight. Shining like a miniature beacon. Eiko was the first to gasp as Yaten knelt down to pick up a small silver bracelet. It was the kind that molded to one's wrist... and this bracelet was fit to only grace one person's wrist.  
  
"Oh, no...." Eiko stuttered as she sunk to her knees. She watched weakly as Yaten held up the bracelet to inspect it. She was sure he could feel the little bit of power humming from the magical piece of jewelry. Eiko herself had felt it once before, when Arashi had allowed her to touch it. Eiko had wanted to try it on...but Arashi told her no. Why? "It... it belongs to Arashi..." She whispered, tears now streaming down her face.  
  
Yaten glanced at her, frowning at her reaction. "She must have dropped it... I'm sure we will find her."  
  
Eiko shook her head, now the tears were choking her up. "No, somethings wrong... Arashi is gone...."  
  
"How do you know?" Yaten frowned as he focused his eyes completely on the crying Amazon.  
  
"Because.... she never removes that bracelet... for any reason. And she would never leave it behind." Eiko's eyes were bright now, and her sobs were torn from her chest as she looked up at Yaten. "She... She never takes the bracelet off willingly!" She shouted at the dunce Star Light. 


End file.
